callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Ron Weasley's sleeping pattern
Ron Weasley's sleeping pattern is a meme in Kevin's Harry Potter videos, most notably the Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets for PS2. The meme originates from Ron's lack of participation in the Harry Potter games, with the exception of Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire when he is actually playable. Kevin mainly uses the joke to mock Ron since he doesn't really like him that much and thinks he's useless, though he'll occasionally mock other characters with the meme, such as Harry or Hermione. In the Prisoner of Azkaban playthrough for PS2, Kevin actually validated Ron's tiredness a couple of times and didn't make fun of him. The first example was after Ron got absolutely brutalised during the Carpe Retractum challenge, and the second time was after he sneaked past the trolls guarding the seventh floor. These instances are most likely the only time that Kevin didn't mock Ron for wanting to go to bed. Origin Throughout the PS2 version of Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets, Ron will usually lead Harry to classes, Quidditch matches or other tasks. Harry will usually do all the work involved, while Ron doesn't take part at all. Afterwards, Ron will tell Harry how tired he is and will then go to bed, regardless of what time it is in the game. Kevin will usually abuse Ron for being tired while doing nothing, though his slandering of Ron in the PS2 version of Chamber of Secrets is pardoned, since Ron is super whiny in that game. Quotes and references * "That was exhausting, Harry. I'm off to bed. See you later." - Ron after Harry's flying lesson (Chamber of Secrets, PS2) * "They're exhausted apparently, so the day's over I guess. It's like: how do they get so tired after doing nothing? Like it must've been truly exhausting to just watch me out there." - Kevin after Ron and Hermione both go to bed after Harry's Quidditch practice (Chamber of Secrets, PS2) * "I'm off to bed." - Ron after talking with Harry and Hermione about the potential monster living in the Chamber of Secrets (Chamber of Secrets, PS2) * "Ah, let me guess: you're exhausted." - Kevin after seeing Ron standing outside the Quidditch Pitch during a cutscene after his match against Hufflepuff. He also says this in the Philosopher's Stone after returning from Fred and George's shop on the seventh floor (Chamber of Secrets and Philosopher's Stone, PS2) * "I suppose you're worn out after that. I am! I'm going to bed." - Ron not even 3 seconds after Kevin's quote directly above this one (Chamber of Secrets, PS2) * "No matter what I do, he's exhausted! God, it's a good thing it's not 'Ron Weasley and the Chamber of Secrets', because it would stay secret a long time. He'd just be in bed all the time." - Kevin, as Ron runs from the Quidditch Pitch back to the castle (Chamber of Secrets, PS2) * "Ah, look. We're up in the middle of the night again. This is why you're always tired, Ron!" - Kevin after running into Ron right outside the boy's dormitory in the middle of the night (Chamber of Secrets, PS2) * "Let me guess Ron: you're exhaaaauuuusssted!" - Kevin after Harry finishes talking to Ron and Hermione upon completing the Polyjuice Potion mission (Chamber of Secrets, PS2) * "No one else gets to learn, boys. Everyone go home! Ron is probably exhausted anyway!" - Kevin after completing the Incendio spell challenge the first time (Chamber of Secrets, PS2) * "Ron's gunna be exhausted after that performance!" - Kevin after Harry suffers a concussion, blacks out and still wins the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw (Chamber of Secrets, PS2) * "I don't know about you, but I'm worn out just from cheering. I'm going to bed!" - Ron, proving Kevin right in the above quote (Chamber of Secrets, PS2) * "If Ron's normally exhausted, then imagine how tired he's gunna be after he actually did something for once." - Kevin after Ron saves Harry from Aragog (Chamber of Secrets, PS2) * "Anyway, I'm worn out. I'm off to bed." ''- Ron after discussing Hermione's absence from the Quidditch finals with Harry (Chamber of Secrets, PS2)'' * "He's definitely up to something, there's no way this guy goes to bed at feckin' 1pm every day. Like, I literally just woke up a while ago!" - Kevin, suspicious of Ron going to bed at lunch time throughout the entire game and noting his bad sleeping habits (Chamber of Secrets, PS2) * "She is being the Ron! That's what Ron says! He does feck all, and then he's exhausted! What is wrong with Hermione?" - Kevin after Hermione says she's exhausted following Potions class (Prisoner of Azkaban, PS2) * "I dunno, I'm worn out." - Ron after the Carpe Retractum Challenge, trying to decide whether to sleep or gather ingredients for Potions (Prisoner of Azkaban, PS2) * "For once, I actually agree with Ron! Like, that was a long day and that was only an hour of my time!" -'' Kevin giving Ron validation for being tired after the spell challenge (Prisoner of Azkaban, PS2)'' * "For once, I'm hoping Ron says he's exhausted, and then we can just go to bed and skip--oh no, oh no. We can't." - Kevin after Harry, Ron and Hermione return from Hogsmeade and have to sneak past Professor Snape to return to the common room (Prisoner of Azkaban, PS2) * "I've never been happier to hear Ron say he's exhausted. And for once, he actually should be tired! Usually, he does feck all and he's like 'Oh, I dunno about you, but I'm exhausted'." - Kevin once Harry, Ron and Hermione get to the common room after sneaking past the trolls guarding the seventh floor (Prisoner of Azkaban, PS2) * "Yum, I feel stronger than ever! But meanwhile, Ron is exhaaauuussted!" - Kevin doing an impression of Hermione after she drinks two vials of Girding Potion (Prisoner of Azkaban, PS2) * "He's probably just tired, that's why. I remember from the older game just 'I dunno about you, but I'm exhausted!'" - Kevin after Ron says that he, Harry and Hermione will never make it to Honeydukes, despite all the enemies being killed (Deathly Hallows Part 2) * "I'm really tired and I'm off to bed." - Ron, after Harry returns to him following his visit to Fred and George's shop, as well as a confrontation or two with Percy (Philosopher's Stone, PS2) * "I guess my day's over too, Ron decides when I go to bed." - Kevin after the end of day cutscene plays when he talks to Ron, who tells him that he's going to bed since there's nothing left to do during the day (Philosopher's Stone, PS2) Category:Joke Category:Harry Potter